


Fâcheuse posture

by Alaiya



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Humor, writing meme
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4829276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dans la vie, il faut savoir faire preuve de souplesse. Dans tous les sens du terme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fâcheuse posture

**Author's Note:**

> **Principe du meme d'écriture** : choisir deux personnages et un numéro (sur cinquante) correspondant à une question, qui devra constituer le début du texte  
>  **Demande** : Mû, Shaka, Kiki - "Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?"  
> 

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Heu… Je crois que je me suis trompé.

— En effet. » 

Là, à moins d’un mètre du sol, Kiki s’était immobilisé tout net, ses grands yeux d’enfant tout écarquillés tandis qu’il contemplait son maître, et maître Shaka, ensemble. Plusieurs fois sa bouche s’ouvrit et se ferma sans qu’il trouvât le moindre mot à proférer. Il finit néanmoins par déglutir : 

«  Je… Je vous dérange, c’est ça ?

— C’est ça, confirma Mü froidement, les bras croisés et qui, malgré la nécessité de lever les yeux vers son apprenti, réussissait inexplicablement à le toiser d’un air sévère. 

« Oh.

— Kiki ?

— Oui ?

— Retourne dans ta chambre. Immédiatement. » 

L’ordre n’avait pas achevé de claquer que l’enfant se volatilisait aussi sec. 

« Non, pas dans la cuisine ! Dans ta chambre j’ai dit ! » 

Shaka porta une main à son oreille non sans grimacer : 

« Tu avais vraiment besoin de crier comme ça ?

— Ce garçon n’écoute rien.

— Hum. Et son maître ne lui a toujours pas appris à contrôler ses dons de téléportation. » 

Les deux hommes, installés l’un à côté de l’autre sur l’épais tapis devant la cheminée, s’entre-regardèrent quelques instants avant d’éclater d’un même fou rire : 

« Oh bon sang – Mü essuya une larme – qu’est-ce qu’il va penser ?

— Rien que tu ne lui apprendras pas lorsque son tour sera venu.

— Après ce qu’il vient de voir, je ne suis pas sûr qu’il accepte de se plier à cette partie-là de mon enseignement.

— Mais si, tu verras : lorsqu’il y aura goûté une première fois, il en redemandera, tu verras.

— Et à ce sujet, où en étions-nous, déjà ? » 

Son hilarité a essoufflé encore un peu plus le Bélier et Shaka ne réussit pas à dissimuler un sourire presque attendri : 

«  Alors la position du Kala Bhairavasana [1]… Non, le pied derrière la tête, je te l’ai déjà dit ! »

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Et pourtant, si, c'est possible:
> 
>  
> 
> (image issue de [ce site](http://www.dharmayogacenter.com/))


End file.
